Guardians Of The Realms
Our Mascot |:|Guardians Of The Realms|:| will soon have a mascot, however the design is still being drawn out. Sorry for the inconvenience! Group Description |:|Guardians Of The Realms|:| is a group made for everyone to enjoy. We warmly welcome individuals such as: Wolves, Cats, Hyenas, Coyotes, Dragons, Horses, Demons, Tigers, Bats, Humans, Anime People, HomeStucks, CreepyPastas, etc. We live in the Solika '''camp, and since there is ''ONE CAMP'' in Solika, we own all of Solika. Our ranks are growing each day and are growing at a steady pace. We hope more people will join us soon, but we will always try our best. '''Ranks Alpha: Rose F GOTRA Beta: Jade F GOTRB Delta: N/A Prophet: Faith F GOTRP NightStar GOTRP SharpClaws: DarkShadow GOTRSC Noctix More TBA Elders: DarkClaw F More TBA Warriors: Adiadne Sky f GOTRW Shura F GOTRW Vanilla F GOTRWM EclipseMoon W More TBA Ashska GOTRW SkyHawks: Epic F GOTRSH Stone M GOTRSH Shade M GOTRSH More TBA Guards: SandHeart FGOTRG Greely GOTRG Abimbola GOTRG Dark Snow Silver GOTRG More TBA Medics: NightFlower GOTRM More TBA Deliverers: Thorn GOTRD Syeur F GOTRD More TBA Apprentices: Nova GOTR Cursed GOTR Tam GOTR More TBA Recruits: Tawny F Scary F Wolf Mosea F Tiana La Llorna F fallen angel Silver Moon F Aurora f wolf Crystall F Teen Emma f xXNitikaXx Frost Lavender F GOTRR Sanibel Shark Lover GOTRR (Nickname: Love) Ingrid GOTRR More TBA Little Ones: Scratches f pup Lighting f cub Yunok F pup Raven GOTRLO Winter the Pup Anna pup Stream F Pup Poison GOTRLO More TBA Group Rules:'''__FORCETOC__Category:RanksCategory:Rank DescriptionCategory:Group BioCategory:Territory Though this Group is for the free, we still have Rules. When it comes to our rules though, we are Fair, Reasonable, Strong, Honest, and at times, Modest. We do what the '''WHOLE Group feels is the right decision that everyone in the Group can come to an agreement on. Rule #1. NEVER EVER Go to °'''Blackspore° for ANY reason! NOT EVEN FOR THE MOONPOOL. WE HAVE A PORTAL IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THIS RULE, EXPECT TO BE OUT OF MY GROUP IN THE MORNING. ≧◉◡◉≦ '''Rule #2. Follow Orders and Instructions. Follow ALL Rules at ALL times. Anything other than this will be unacceptable. Sorry but no. I'm sick of this. o_e Rule #3. Respect. Always respect your Groupmates and your Alpha/Leader/AlphaCat. Treat them the way you would want to be treated. The Howl System Introduction To ''The Howl System'' In Guardians Of The Realms, we have what's called a Howl System. We use this Howl System to communicate with each other through Howls or Roars. It is very useful when the time comes around that our Group needs it. The Howl System Key ONE HOWL = Group Meeting TWO HOWLS = Training THREE HOWLS = '''Go Back To Camp' '''FOUR HOWLS = Attack' FIVE HOWLS = EMERGENCY!!! SIX HOWLS = '''Welcome A New Group Member/ Congratulations On Getting Promoted/ Mourn' '''Allies' (Feel Free To Add Your Group To The Allies List!) # Lavender Moon Clan # W'arrior Cats Of NightFury Clan' # Warrior Cats Of GreenLeaf Clan # Animals of Merry Valley # Off-White Wolves # |~~Loners~~Of~~The~~Mist~~| # |'.::|Skyfall Pack|::.|' # |:| Spirit Pack |:| # Thunder Clan Warriors. # FR:Warrior Cats of Equinox Clan # Nightfall Wolf Pack (Sovereignty) # x|AshPaw WolfPack|x # |:|OakClan|:| # BloodClawClan # NightRaid Wolf Pack # AcidRain Wolf Pack # MORE TO BE ADDED (FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR GROUP!!) Group Artwork!~ 1.) TimeTail&Bramble ~MadeBy: '~''BrambleOrSkyOneSoul 2.) Another OceanMoon Picture '''~MadeBy: ''~BrambleOrSkyOneSoul'' 3.) WolfClaw SpeedPaint ~MadeBy: ~FHlost4ever [http://feralrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18175 4.) Gir ~MadeBy: ~DeadRealmsFR]